Creatine (also known as N-methyl-N-guanyl glycine or (alpha methyl guanido) acetic acid) is an amino acid compound produced naturally in the liver and kidneys and obtained from food such as meat and fish. Food supplements containing creatine, typically creatine monohydrate, are commonly used by athletes to allow them to train harder and enhance muscle size and strength. Various commercial products containing creatine monohydrate are available.
Lipoic acid (also known as alpha-lipoic acid, thioctic acid or 6,8-dithio octanoic acid) is a nutrient that the human body makes in minute quantities and may be obtained from yeast and liver. Studies have shown that lipoic acid can significantly increase the body's utilization of blood sugar in type II diabetics and that lipoic acid may increase the metabolic clearance rate of glucose by 50% in diabetics. In Europe, lipoic acid has been used as a substitute for insulin in the treatment of Type II diabetes.
Food supplements for enhancing an athlete's muscle size and strength have become popular substitutes for steroids and other drugs in various sports and body building regimes. However, as athletes continually strive for improved performance, there is a continuing need for non-steroid containing aids for improving muscle size and strength.